Agent Unknown's Powers
This is a list of powers Agent Unknown has. *'Hot Flipper' - Agent Unknown's flipper glows with a bright orange orb allowing him to burn everything it touches. *'Cold Flipper' - Agent Unknown's flipper glows with a light blue orb allowing him to freeze everything it touches. *'Telekinesis' - This allows Agent Unknown to move things with his mind and he can move about 3 objects at once. *'Ice Breath' - This allows Agent Unknown to freeze people in ice. It apparently has no long term effects. *'Heat Breath' - This allows Agent Unknown to breathe a blast full of heat which he can use to unfreeze people who are frozen. *'Master Speed' - This allows Agent Unknown to run as fast as Sonic The Hedgehog. *'Heat Vision' - Agent Unknown can shoot fire beams of heat from his eyes, he can also control the intensity of them. He can also use them to hit two targets at once. *'Hover Shoes' - These allow Agent Unknown to fly in mid-air. *'Invisibility' - This allows Agent Unknown to rob places without being seen while avoiding bumping into people. *'Fire Wave' - This allows Agent Unknown to stress himself with his fists creating a wave of fire and unleashing it at his enemies possibly burning them to death. *'Zap Shot' - This allows Agent Unknown to raise his flipper within 0.5 - 1.0 seconds causing his flipper to turn electric shooting electronic lazers at his enemies and other objects. *'Flipper Builder' - This allows Agent Unknown to build anything using his own two flippers and nothing else, no equipment or anything, but it will take a long time to build it depending on what it is. *'Hadoken' - This power involves Agent Unknown charging up and releasing a large energy projectile of the same name. Whenever he has low power, he does a regular Hadoken but when his power level is a bit higher, he can unleash a stronger Hadoken that is a bit more deadly. *'Shakunetsu Hadoken' - When Agent Unknown's power level is really high, he can unleash a Shakunetsu Hadoken which is coloured a blazing red, does flame damage, and deals multiple hits before exploding upon hitting an enemy. This is deadly and can set enemies on fire when it explodes. *'Shinku Hadoken' - When his power level reaches "Deadly", Agent Unknown can unleash a Shinku Hadoken, a powerful and hard-hitting version of the Hadoken. He gathers great amounts of blue energy (Ki) into his hands and announces "Shinku... HADOKEN!!", before he fires a large blue projectile that traps enemies that touch it. Despite the projectile's mediocre size (being only somewhat bigger than an medium Hadoken), it sucks opponents towards it with good force as it travels, making Shinku Hadoken a deceptively difficult power to escape from. Victims trapped in the projectile are repeatedly dealt small amounts of damage while it travels. It goes on until Agent Unknown's power level goes down or when he decides to cancel it. *'Power Sword' - When his power level goes very high, Agent Unknown can summon a sword using his very own power. He can choose three types of swords each with their own abilities. Once his power level goes down, the sword will disappear and he will have to use another power. Here are the three different types of swords with their own abilities. **'Flame Sword' - This sword is based on fire. Once he summons it, he can use fire attacks with it. He can use it for putting combos on his enemies and can do many other things with it. Here are a few moves he can put up with it. ***'Flare Blade' - Flare Blade is the strongest attack Agent Unknown can do with the Flame Sword. He needs a lot of concentration in order to perform this attack. He must have complete focus and then he shall charge up the attack with his sword gaining more power while he focuses on it and then when it reaches the maximum amount and is fully charged, he slashes it down on his enemies which has a 90% chance of the enemy getting killed, a 5% chance of the enemy setting on fire, a 4% chance of the opponent getting a scar and a 1% chance of nothing happening. An explosion also occurs with the attack and when not fully charged, it does nothing but a bit of knockback and Agent Unknown can damage himself from the fully charged explosion. ***'Double-Edge Dance' - Agent Unknown unleashes a combo of sword slashes with a fire effect added which if used continuously, can set the opponent on fire giving Agent Unknown the chance to attack. ***'Blazer' - Agent Unknown takes his sword and sends himself upwards with a fiery slash. It burns enemies a lot though it will not send them on fire unless they are damaged a lot. ***'Counter' - Agent Unknown twirls his sword into reverse grip and holds it over his his left forearm, which is bent forward at an angle. He will block incoming attacks by immediately raising his sword up in reverse grip, twirls it into normal grip and steps into a wide downward vertical flame slash to the right. ***'Fire Crack' - Agent Unknown takes his sword and raises it upwards causing a crackling noise and when he sends it downwards, it slashes the enemies' stomach causing blood loss and pain. This can give Agent Unknown the chance to kill them. ***'Critical Hit' - Flame Sword's Critical Hit involves Agent Unknown standing in place while spinning the Flame Sword in a backwards arc around him with two hands. It then flashes with light before Agent Unknown swings his sword violently downwards, creating a massive fiery explosion in front of him before he sheaths his sword. Category:Powers